


dennis reynolds: the broken man

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Depression, M/M, implied suicide, mostly because dennis is scared he's going to ruin it and their friendship, they love each other but aren't in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dennis reynolds is always in control:drugs and alcohol and blacking out by noon,the time he tried to bring himself to his untimely doom.he takes a look back at the mess he has made,and realizes why he’s here again.





	dennis reynolds: the broken man

**Author's Note:**

> please tread with care! strong forewarning for depression, suicide, self-deprecating thoughts and things that go along with that. take care of yourselves!
> 
> this is mostly just rambles off the top of my head that i wrote during a free period and decided to mush together into some form of... literature. didn't even feel like trying to make sense of it, and this was the end result of that.

impulse; always in control --  
these are words that describes dennis reynolds.  
for what it’s worth, he’s not insane. he looks at life and deems it a game.  
dennis reynolds is always in control:  
drugs and alcohol and blacking out by noon,  
the time he tried to bring himself to his untimely doom.  
he takes a look back at the mess he has made,  
and realizes why he’s here again.

he hates that he has to exist,  
and finds it hard to resist his impulsive needs.

would mac find him repulsive if he cupped his face in his hands,  
and told him that he loved him?  
or, perhaps that’s what mac wants to hear.  
either way, dennis will have to do it sometime -- just not now.

so he stands up and says that he has to go,  
but that he’ll be back before tomorrow.

he vanishes without a trace,  
no questioning texts blowing up in his face.  
he passes by his workplace in his range rover,  
but realizes that he never belonged there in the first place.

mac is rightfully upset that dennis keeps ditching him.  
commitment is not his strong suit,  
but he never claimed that it was,  
so to bitch about it seems so futile.

dennis’s heart is empty.  
why can’t he just make mac happy?  
maybe he’ll go enjoy some ecstasy,  
and wash it down with a drink or three.

but dennis is a man with issues--  
he can’t keep friends.  
he can’t maintain relationships.  
he yearns for companionship, but it’s hard.

it’d be easier this way, he thinks,  
with his grip on a pistol that doesn’t belong to him  
and his mind in another dimension.  
he isn’t intoxicated.  
he’s here.  
he’s sober.  
all the people he manipulated  
will finally get their peace of mind,  
but only when dennis reynolds drops dead  
and is inevitably left behind.

he hopes they won’t miss him too much.  
he hopes they won’t cry.  
he tells himself repeatedly that  
it’s for the better.

so much for being an empty shell of a man.  
left behind,  
denying help.

after all,  
the only person who could ever help dennis reynolds is simply himself.

his last text ever sent  
is one to mac--

“i’m sorry”, it proclaims,  
“don’t blame yourself. you did nothing but help.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this mess! i typically write longer fanfics, but i didn't really have time for paragraphs and i like angsty macdennis, so here's this messy fragment piece, i suppose.
> 
> if you liked it, let me know! this is orphaned because i didn't want to post something so disastrous on my account, but i made my alt account solely for iasip works and i'm getting myself ready to start pumping those out. 
> 
> comments and kudos always welcome!


End file.
